


In Heat

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Castiel (Supernatural), Animal Instincts, Bottom Castiel, Breeding, Catboy Castiel, Catboys & Catgirls, Creature Castiel, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Castiel, Outdoor Sex, Owner Dean, Pet Castiel, Pregnant Castiel, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Small Catboy Castiel, nongraphic birthing, owner mary, owner winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Neither Dean nor Sam had expected the family's small catboy, Castiel, to bolt past them the second they opened the front door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

The second that Sam and Dean had come stumbling inside the Winchester house, backpacks over their shoulders, Castiel had bolted out the door past them and tore off across the lawn. The two Winchester boys had blinked at each other before realizing what had happened.

They managed to catch sight of Castiel darting between two cars, tail lashing the air, as a series of yowls sounded and then the small breed catboy was gone from sight. “ _Shit_.” Dean winced at the realization of what had just happened and stared at his brother. “Our parents are going to  _kill_  us.”

Castiel yowled and meowed, rubbing himself against any available surface, until he’d attracted several other catboys. He yowled again and again, thick heatscent coiling in the air, as one of the catboys stalked towards him and slowly settled down over his back, pressing its barbed cock into wet heat, once Castiel had canted his tail to the side.

The catboy set up a furious pace, sharp teeth biting down into the back of Castiel’s neck when the Omega catboy had hissed and snarled, as his barbed cock dragged against Castiel’s insides to encourage a successful mating as the catboy viciously fucked Castiel’s soaked hole.

A high sound echoed through the neighborhood and Castiel could hear a few of the other catboys fighting as his pheromones filled the air along with his yowls. The need and heat inside him was screaming for Castiel to mate; the need to be bred until he was fucked full of kittens. He could feel the catboy on top of him, teeth still locked down on the back of his neck, rutting roughly against his ass until warmth spilled inside him as the Alpha catboy came with a pleased purr.

After a few seconds the catboy pulled off him, barbs cutting into Castiel’s insides on his way out, as Castiel yowled and lashed his tail in the air. His dark ears pinned back and he got off the ground where he’d been pressed belly down, yowling loudly once more, before walking away from the catboy staring at him.

The first catboy’s release leaked from his puffy, gaping hole and the undeniable need to sate his heat continued to roll inside of him. He hissed when another one approached and moved to rush away only to find himself pinned down once more with teeth locked into his scruff.

Castiel’s tail shifted to the side to expose himself as the other catboy started thrusting inside him, his body shifting with the force behind each thrust, as he yowled and growled at the pain centered around his clenching hole.

His scent, the scent of his Heat, filled the air and saturated it as it continued to attract interested catboys as he was mated over and over and over.

It was a few days after Castiel had escaped out the front door and many matings later, far more than his instinct driven mind could remember, he finally returned to the Winchesters. His Heat had been sated and the catboy purred loudly as he was taken inside to be cleaned up.

* * *

The Winchesters had taken their pet to the doctor to be checked out and upon realizing their catboy had been successfully bred by one of the catboys in the neighborhood they had been forced to plan for the unexpected addition, no matter how temporary before they found homes, of kittens in the future.

Now after carefully monitoring Castiel’s pregnancy, the smaller breeds of catboys had rougher pregnancies, Dean was helping the little catboy birth his first litter.

“Remember what the breeder said about delivering Cas’s kittens.” Mary was watching her eldest son, eyes checking to make sure they had everything they needed, as Castiel released a low sound.

She looked at their catboy’s pregnant belly, large and round, and how she could see how close he was to birthing the first of his litter. “Come on, Cas.” Dean spoke softly as he looked at Castiel’s soft features. “I know you’ve got this.” Bright blue eyes stared up at him and Dean watched a dark ear flick.

He knew that catboys had limited understanding of human concepts but he knew that Castiel would recognize the soothing tone or at least Dean hoped he did. It was hard to tell if the creature understood beyond his basic instincts and Dean knew, from them raising Castiel from a kitten, that this breed of catboy was purely driven by animal instinct.

“I don’t know what we’re going to do if he has a huge litter.” Mary murmured as she watched the first kitten coming. They were either going to have to find them homes themselves or she could get in contact with a local breeder to sell them that way. Her eyes took in how Dean was careful and cautious, still speaking soft words of encouragement, as the little kitten started to be pushed out. “Guess we’ll get there when we get there.”

John had told her that getting their pet fixed was the smart move but Mary had disagreed and pointed out that they only had one catboy so there shouldn’t be a problem.

Clearly she’d been wrong and once Castiel birthed this litter, depending on what they decided, Castiel might find himself going on a trip to be fixed.

As she watched Mary noted that Dean was good at helping Castiel, his hands shook lightly when he handled the first one, before gently placing it down. Castiel kept staring over at the kitten squirming even as a second one started to come. Mary could see the way his eyes fixed on it and when she stepped closer he hissed at her, little fangs bared and ears flat, until she took her step back.

“That’s mean, Cas.” Dean murmured as he helped Castiel deliver the second kitten with just as much care as the first. “You’re doing good. You’ve got two kittens.” He glanced up at Castiel’s face as he carefully held the second one and placed it right next to the first.

He knew that catboys were similar to cats but also different so he couldn’t completely rely on what he knew of cats and had to remember the things the breeder had spoken to them about. Dean knew that Castiel would want to clean up his kittens, that he wouldn’t want anyone near them and that it would be best that they didn’t disrupt Castiel or his babies often.

Castiel’s mothering instincts would be in full force and when the kittens were finally removed from him, given away or sold to the breeder, it was likely his disposition would sour for awhile.

“I think you’re ready for another one.” Dean spoke and glanced up at his mother who was watching him with a quietly proud smile on her face. He knew she was having him do this because he should have been more careful with their pet. His mother had flat out told him he was going to be the one delivering their catboy’s kittens and he was the one who was going to have to make sure that Castiel was taken care of while he took care of his babies.

He was also going to be the one who had to eventually remove them from Castiel once they were old enough to be removed from their mother.

It was Dean’s responsibility until he went off to college in a few months and if he was lucky Mary told him he might be able to keep one of Castiel’s kittens as a gift. Dean pulled his mind back and focused on helping Castiel deliver the rest of the kittens.

“That’s four.” He murmured when he finally cradled the fourth one and carefully placed it with the other three who were still squirming, mewing softly, as Castiel made another noise. “How many more could there be?” Dean asked and his mother sighed.

“His line is known for large litters of kittens. I have no idea how many could be left. For such a small catboy this is already an impressive litter but his stomach was very large.”

“Looks like you might have your paws full.” Dean grinned until the fifth kitten started to make its presence known, “Come on, Cas. You’re doing good. Look at that,” he focused on the task and felt thankful his nerves had fled after the third kitten as he helped Castiel with the fifth.

“They’re beautiful.” Mary praised as she glanced at Castiel’s kittens from afar as Castiel eventually delivered a sixth. Once it was placed with the others they sat there waiting but when the catboy didn’t seem to be delivering anymore she breathed a sigh of relief.

Six was doable. Six would bring quite a bit either sold to potential owners or to the breeder and every bit of cash was great to help with Dean’s college. Mary looked at the kittens and hated herself a little at the thought of breeding Castiel to sell the kittens.

The money would come in handy for both Dean and Sam when it came to paying for their tuition. She mentally made a note to say something to John about the possibility. Castiel’s breed of catboy, smaller and well mannered, were expensive.

“Six healthy kittens.” Dean finally spoke when they were finished, Castiel cleaned and pressing close to his babies, as he slowly rose to his feet. He watched their catboy cleaning his kittens, nuzzling against them, as Mary guided him over.

“That was amazing.” She kissed him on the cheek, “I was concerned you might need help but it looks like you paid attention to everything the breeder said. We’ll leave him to his kittens and you can get some supplies for them.” Mary’s hand rested on Dean’s shoulder as she guided her son from the room while Castiel pulled his kittens close in the huge nest of sheets they were curled up in.

What at once seemed like horrible luck and a potentially horrible situation might actually turn out to be an unexpected solution to a problem she’d been worrying about for awhile now.


End file.
